


Just About A Thousand Words

by resurrectionist (mausoleumdoor)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, uhhh pee warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mausoleumdoor/pseuds/resurrectionist
Summary: In which Gerard and Frank have an intense make-out session.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 18





	Just About A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not much actually happens, this was just an excuse to imagine Gerard with his borderline undeniable piss kink. Maybe next time.

Gerard was running his hands down Frank’s smaller frame, his moves being desperate yet deliberate. Their mouths were pressed hard against one another, Frank’s back had hit the wall behind them as Gerard pushed him into it. “Mm, Gerard..” Frank moaned quietly, his voice low and deep. Gerard listened to his partner and smiled into his skin. Frank could feel teeth against his neck and Jesus, he felt on top of the world. They broke the kiss for a moment, only to move things to the bed.  
  
Frank sat down first, smiling like an idiot. “C’mere, pretty boy,” His voice came out as more of a whisper, but he didn’t mind as much when Gerard sat down on his lap. “Boys aren’t supposed to be pretty…” He teased back, resting his forehead on Frank’s. They both just smiled and picked up where they left off. Frank initiated the kiss again, it was hot and heavier than last time. Gerard rocked against Frank’s lap, earning a few moans from the man beneath him. Frank spoke again, breathless and with happily lidded eyes. “You’re really fuckin’ pretty,” His new jersey accent jumped out around the end of the sentence. He leaned up to suck on the other’s neck, leaving dark, purple hickeys. Gerard threw his head back, exposing more of himself to Frank. He let out a quick laugh and his hand wound around strands of Frank’s long, dark hair as he marked up his neck. Things were going slow, but they didn’t mind much.  
  
Both of them were already sweating and panting, but neither of them wanted to stop this intense make out session, even if it was to move into something more exciting. Gerard had his arms around Frank’s shoulders and neck, leaning down into their kisses. Frank was doing all the work here, but he was used to things going this way. Gerard was the definition of a Pillow Prince. Fitting.  
His hands were under Gerard’s shirt, running down his sides and his chest and all the hot and sticky skin beneath his misfit’s shirt. Gerard let out a moan, grinding harder onto Frank. He opened his eyes to see Gerard’s squeezed tight, his fingers digging into his shoulder. For a moment, Frank thought he might’ve came or was just really really close, but he felt a warmness creep onto his thigh. Gerard had slumped down to put his head into Frank’s shoulder, his damp hair dragging onto his exposed arm outside of his sleeve. A dark patch was becoming more and more apparent in the front of Gerard’s jeans, running down and clashing with the dry denim of Frank’s underneath him. “Did you,” He started, his voice trailing off into silence as he caught his breath enough to speak again. “Did you just piss on me?” Frank asked, pulling away a little to look at the other in his eyes.  
  
Gerard was blushing harder than what Frank had remembered. “Yeah…Is it hot?” He questioned, his brows coming together as he huffed. “Can I do it more?” He asked again, desperation taking control of his tone and making him almost whine. Frank giggled, “This is your thing?” He didn’t really wait for an answer before going back to kissing and biting at Gerard’s chest through his shirt. Gerard let out something like a moan, more like a whimper, into his ear. He asked again, “Can I?”  
  
“Please,” Frank gave him the permission he was looking for and immediately let go of all the fluid he was holding in. The warm feeling grew and stretched from the front of Gerard’s jeans all the way down to his inner thighs, his pants sticking to the wet skin. The smell was starting to mix with the sweat and their breath and everything else in the room.  
  
Gerard was rolling his hips into Frank, the wet denim rubbing against them both in the way that felt so good. They were just desperately kissing and pulling on each other like horny teenagers  
Gerard pulled on the hem of Frank’s shirt, his face buried in the crook of his neck, his own neck full of bite marks and kisses. He leaned up and slid his sticky shirt over his head. He shook his head, his stringy hair flying around his head. “Gerard…” He sighed, helping him out of his shirt. He threw it over their heads and then moved his hands towards his pants, sticking his thumb into his waistband. Gerard pushed his hand away with a quick swat. Frank frowned, leaning back to look at him. “What?” Gerard’s face was a deep crimson. “I wanna keep them on.” His voice was really quiet and shy. It even made Frank blush himself.  
  
Gerard goes back to kissing him, his tongue running alongside the ink in his skin. Frank’s hands were exploring his body, squeezing and rubbing in the places he knew he liked. He was grinding against his thigh again, getting pretty close to climax. He looked off to the side, his face red and his breathing heavy. “Frank, I…”  
  
“I know. C’mon baby…” He crashed his lips into Gerard’s and held him tight. They both let out grunts and groans as things started to wind down. They were left panting satisfied. And still really wet.  
  
As much as they wanted to lay down and rest, they were both pretty gross. Gerard had climbed off and stretched out onto the bed beside Frank, who immediately shoved his elbow into his ribs and shouted, “Hey! No piss allowed on the bed!” Gerard shot up and apologized, his face hot and pink. Frank admired his looks as he stood in front of him. He wasn’t wearing his shirt and his jeans were low on his hips and displayed his body so well. Speaking of jeans, Gerard’s were soaked. And, looking down, so were Frank’s. He couldn’t help but giggle.. Potty humor..  
  
“We should shower.” Gerard offered his hand to his partner, smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
